Fight to Be Free
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Four siblings and their best friend are tossed thousands of years into the future and find themselves scattered across the different Districts of Panem. They are reunited when they're selected as tributes in the deadly event, The Hunger Games. Can these five friends fight and survive the Games, or is death the only way they can return home to their loved ones?


SUMMARY: Four siblings and their best friend are transported through time and end up spread out across the districts. Can these five find a way back home and avoid being killed in the Games? Or is this the ONLY way for them to return home?

Chapter 1: Awakening

_No. That's the only word I can think as this happens. This can't possibly be happening. Why? How? I can't find the answers to the questions that I have. I only hope that I will find them soon._ My shoulder is shaken gently. I find the grinning face of my best friend, Andrea Corr, staring down at me.

"Damn it, Andy," I groan. "You couldn't have woken me up in a gentler way?" Andrea shakes her head as I bring myself into a sitting position.

"Nope. We're here, Emma!" she crows. "We've arrived in New York!" She's way too excited for her own good. Jim, who's up in the front seat, grins at me. I stare at the scenery rushing by me. We're crossing the Manhattan bridge, and I squirm. I've always wanted to go to New York City.

"The home of the Avengers!" I exclaim giddily. Andrea laughs, and Sharon shakes her head disapprovingly. I'm travelling with my four best friends on holiday. Their names are Jim, Sharon, Caroline, and Andrea Corr. We've known each other since around the formation of their band, The Corrs. They've disbanded for now, but they're talking about getting back together.

"The hotel is up ahead," Jim announces, and I try to see out the front window. Caroline laughs at my failed attempt. I've been sprawled out across Andrea's and Sharon's laps. Jim and Caroline sit up front. I'm jealous of Caroline. She has the awesome view.

"We're here!" I squeal when Jim pulls the car to a stop. We're staying at the fancy Plaza hotel. That's what comes from being a former band, you have lots of money left over. "Let's go!" I grab my suitcases from the trunk of the rental car.

Jim heads into the hotel to get some trolleys. He brings them out, and we load our bags onto them. I hop onto one of the trolleys, the one that Sharon is pushing, and hitch a ride. Sharon just laughs at my childishness. Jim checks us in, and we watch a curling match on TV. We're a quarter of the way in when Jim comes to meet us again.

We push the trolleys up to the room, with me riding on Sharon's again. We take the elevator up to our floor, and Jim opens the door to the room. It's huge! There are two rooms and a couch. Andrea volunteers to take the couch. Sharon and I claim one of the rooms, and Jim and Caroline claim the other. We unpack our things, and Sharon and I flop onto our bed. She turns on the TV.

There's a movie playing. _Home Alone_, says the TV guide. It's nowhere near December, but who cares? It's a great movie, one of my favorites.

I lapse into sleep, and I'm not thrilled when I have nightmares. _I run and run. There's no visible end to my running. My breath gets short. When can I stop? But there are people I must find. I must find them before I stop. They're so important to me, I can't lose them. Please, God, bring this to an end. _

* * *

I wake panting and shaking. I glance around. Sharon's gone. How long have I been asleep for? I remove the covers of the bed and find that I'm no longer in my outfit of jeans, a geo blouse, and a black blazer jacket. Instead, I'm wearing gray and black yoga pants, and a black athletic top.

And instead of sharing a bed with Sharon, like I was before, sleeping soundly beside me is the one and only Jim Corr. I'm so confused. What's going on here? I glance around again. Instead of a fancy hotel room, I'm now in a trashy wooden house. I see a little kitchen thing, and then there's this bed. There's also a projector. That's it.

I leave Jim in bed and go explore outside. There's something big hanging on a large building in the square. The words DISTRICT 4. My breath gets caught in my throat.

No. Way.


End file.
